My substitute told me the world was suppose to end
by SpikeyGirl
Summary: Revision lessons on a Saturday sucks. Substitute teachers are always late. This one didn't even teach us before running off, I guess because of the yeti. That's when we knew it was one of those days... Sort of sequel to AHE and NVP


Another 'Two girls' story, this time for the supposed 'Rapture' because I felt like it and I reckon the Doctor would be in the middle of it.

Haven't done one of these for a while.

* * *

><p>"Sub time!" A girl cheered tiredly, dumping her bag under her table after reading a message on the bored.<p>

"No, chemistry time," a girl corrected, frowning as she also stowed her bag under the table.

"Substitute, not sub as in sandwich," the first girl sighed as she slouched forward on her stool, spreading her arms across the desk and laying her head on the surface.

"Oh…" The second girl pulled a book out of her bag and began reading.

It wasn't long before the door was thrown open and a man sauntered in, the first thing most of the class noticed was the bow tie. No teacher wore a bow tie. The first girl looked up and narrowed her eyes at the man, nudging her friend who nodded, noticing too.

"Alright class, I'm John Smith, let's do some chemistry!" The man picked up a textbook from the teachers desk, a book all the students loathingly possessed, and he flicked through it before tossing it down. "Well, that's all boring stuff, let's not do that. How about a practical?" There were some half-hearted cheers but the second girl was much louder gaining a wide smile from the man. "Someone has enthusiasm, what's up with the rest of you?"

"Double religious studies." Mr Smith made a face of disgust.

"No wonder you look half dead, bunch of rubbish they're teaching you. Never mind that. Practical!"

"You need to have ordered it in advance so the lab techs can get it sorted," the tired girl mumbled.

"Oh, well. Um, chemistry. Chemistry, electrons, neutrons and protons working together to make up all that we know, well you know anyway."

"If I have to sit through a lecture on stuff I already know I will not be happy."

"Fine, what do you want to learn about?" Mr Smith asked with interest.

"Why there's a Blue box in the car park? Why there's a yeti like thing looking through the window of the door? And why a red-head just smacked it round the head with a text book?"

"There's something weird about you." The guy said, he walked over to her and looked at her, taking out a magnifying glass from a pocket and inspecting her first her hair, then her hand, then finally her eyes.

"So everyone says." The girl rolled her eyes, none of her questions had been answered but it was interesting to watch the yeti creature advance on the woman. "She should have used a physics text book," the girl sighed. Her friend touched her arm and gave her a look. "Fine!" The girl leapt over her desk, just missing the sub, and dashed for the door. The sub seemed to realise what the girl had originally asked and followed, bumping into a few desks on the way.

The girl grabbed a beaker on her way, once she'd pulled the door open she threw the content over the furry thing.

"What was that?" Mr Smith asked.

"Water probably," the girl shrugged.

"A little help here!" A female Scottish voice reminded them why they were there, though how they forgot the six foot fur ball was a bit mystifying.

"How come no one else in your class moved?"

"It's normally my fault this stuff happens so I have to fix it according to them"

"This happens often?"

"Not this specifically but weird stuff in general"

"Doctor!" the Scottish woman yelled.

"Right, big yeti thing." Mr Smith looked around, searching for something.

"I gave it my two cents so I'm out of here." The girl turned back to her classroom.

"Wait, you said it's normally your fault, how so." The girl turned back to him, looking a bit peeved.

"If I knew I wouldn't do it, it's a right pain clearing some of this stuff up. Blood is horrible to get out of clothes. I do have to say it's normally on a significant day, like pirate day and Halloween."

"What's today's date?"

"21st May 2011."

"The day of the end of the world that I believe gets stopped somehow if I remember my earth history correctly. Wait, it's a Saturday, why are you in school?"

"Super revision for exams. Would suck if I spent my last day revising for an exam I'll never get to." Mr Smith was tugged away by the red-head who had gotten tired of them getting side tracked. The girl shrugged to herself and again turned to her classroom slipping back inside.

"Is it gone?" the girl's friend asked, said friend hadn't actually stopped reading her book the entire time. The girl looked around the classroom, focusing on cupboards which held stuff that could be helpful.

"Nope." She started to ransack the cupboards.

"Then why are you back here?"

"Need stuff." She disappeared through a side door to the prep room where the chemicals and other practical equipment were stored. Not long later she raced out of the room, and then out the classroom, with something and a long fuse trailing out of the something.

"I really hope she didn't make TNT again," one of the guys groaned.

"Don't be silly, that takes ages to make," the girl said not looking up from her book. The guys let out a sigh of relief. "That's probably stuff she made earlier." The girl finished, the sigh of relief turned into a loud groan. The science block had only just been rebuilt from pirate day.

There was a muted explosion form outside the classroom and the window in the door turned white. Some white hairs puffed through the keyhole.

"Go see if she's still alive," one of the guys told the girl. The girl glared at him and reluctantly put down her book and went to check.

The result was amusing, the furry creature was comically stuck on the door, somehow conforming to the shape. The other girl had been poking it with some weird tubular device that had a green light at the end.

"It's either dead or stunned, should be gone by midnight like the rest, shame, I could make a nice fur blanket out of it." The girl said looking at the device as if reading something off it.

"What about our sub?"

"He and some girl ran when I was forming my stun bomb." Just as she said that a guy poked his head into the corridor from the stairwell, he looked out of breath.

"Have you seen a dark haired man and a red haired woman?"

"Not for a while."

"Rory!" The two missing adults were back.

"You know what, I think all she can do is yell for someone, or help," the girl with the device muttered to her friend.

"You managed to stun it, that's good"

"No, really?" the girl said sarcastically, still fiddling with the thing.

"I was going to detonate a bomb in a fault line that could have ended the world"

"Well that would have sucked, spending my last day revising for an exam I would be too dead to take." The girl started pointing the device at stuff and making the end light up.

"I'll be having that back," Mr Smith said trying to grab for it, the girl evaded but the woman took her by surprise and managed to get the device off the girl after a bit of wrestling with her for it. "Right, back to the TARDIS!"

"Uh, you're supposed to be teaching my class chemistry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can manage to work form the book."

"And what are we supposed to do about that." The girl pointed to the now furry door.

"No one will notice." The girl grumbled insults as the adults took off, the non-sub man gave them an apologetic look as he followed.

"I really hope it will be gone at midnight or this place will stink on Monday."

* * *

><p>Reviews are lovely<p> 


End file.
